


Comes the Horseman

by LadyMarianne123



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Angels, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarianne123/pseuds/LadyMarianne123
Summary: Joe thought Bowie's death would end the running - but someone else has found him in Midnight. And this someone makes his former mentor look like an beginner. Is he here to take Joe back - or take Joe down?





	1. Welcome to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> The original characters of Seraphiel and Andre are used (or will be used) in another set of stories based in the Dominion / Legion / Lucifer universe. Just not quite yet.

The two bikers rolled into Midnight just before dusk, sliding to a stop in front of the Cafe with practiced ease. Creek watched from the door as they dismounted their large motorcycles and removed their helmets before glancing around at their surroundings. One was an older man, tallish with grey hair and close-cropped beard and mustache. His ram-rod stiff posture tagged him as a military man like the ones she had seen come through on their way to the bases in San Antonio. His companion was something else again. The younger man towered over his friend, well over six feet, clean-shaven with long dark hair and a scar running through one eyebrow, handsome and yet frightening at the same time. Both men seemed to be looking for something as they scanned the slowly emptying streets, closely examing any resident who came within sight. She watched them for a moment then returned inside, heading for the inner room where the Midnighter's tended to gather. After all that had happened in the last few weeks, strangers in Midnight were rare enough to warrant a little attention from those gathered inside.

Outside, the two men stretched tired muscles and looked back at the cafe with interest. "So you're sure he's here?" the younger man rumbled, hanging his helmet over his bike's handbars. "It's been what- a millennia since you had word of him?"

The older man shrugged, mimicking his companions actions and stepping back from the motorcycle. "Ah boy, at least that long.But the death of the Fallen brought whispers of his being here, in this place where mortal and immortal creatures gather. It is Father's will that I find him." The man's voice dripped with the sounds of old Ireland, liquid and pleasing to the ear - not a match for the cold gleam of his blue eyes. He glanced up at his companion with the semblance of a wry grin. "No one said you had to come with me."

The other man shrugged, a quick smile lighting his face. "I was bored. Lucifer is in one of his "it's all about me" moods and I'm likely to get in a world of hurt if I tell him what I really think about his problems. Besides - Dad is off trying to protect his bloody twin from himself again and frankly waiting on his ass to get back got old the first three hundred times he did that."

The old man nodded. "True. My brother's need to protect his twin can be unfortunate. Well, I'll not say I'm unhappy to have you with me. We've not had time enough to know each other's ways. This is as good a time as any."

The younger man shrugged. "Whatever you say Seraphiel. Personally, I'd rather be bonding over some good Guinness and a ton of snacks but guess beggars can't be choosers. So, what did you say this lost angel's name was again?"

"Joseph. Though I suspect he prefers Joe. Fits in better with the local mortals." Seraphiel glanced around at the deserted streets than flexed his shoulders, allowing his massive steel grey wings to erupt from his back. "Best we get on with this, Little Dragon. Sooner we find him, sooner he can hear the judgment of our Father."


	2. First Contact - maybe?

Creek moved quickly towards the back room, motioning to Madonna as she did so. “Strangers just pulled up. Bikers from the looks of them” she whispered as she passed the bar. “Guess they’re just passing through.”

Madonna’s eyes narrowed as the door opened, revealing her two new customers. “They don’t look like the other type that came through a few weeks ago but you never can be too careful.” She picked up a couple of menus and hurried around the counter. “I’ll take care of them. You go tell Lem and Manfred. Maybe this is something they should warn Bobo about.” She hurried out into the café with a smile on her face. “Welcome to Midnight! Hope you all are hungry.” 

The two men watched the young girl scurry to the back of the café then glanced at each other quizzically. “Starved” the younger man replied, flashing a megawatt smile at the dark skinned woman in front of them. “Don’t suppose you have a good beer on tap do you?”

The older man sighed. “We’ll have coffee and whatever you have that isn’t going to send this boy into a sugar coma. Something that can be served quickly – we aren’t planning on staying long.” He gently shoved his protesting companion in the direction of an open booth, taking the café menu from Madonna’s hands as he did so.

“Coffee it is” she murmured, heading back to the kitchen, casting a quick glance backwards towards the room in the back where Midnighters gathered.

Creek stopped at the entrance to the private dinning salon, focusing on Lem’s still, quiet figure. “Lem, there are…”

“Yes, I know. I heard them come in” Lem replied without turning, one hand playing with the napkin on the table. “Something about them troubles you?”

“After that run-in you and Bobo had with the Sons of Lucifer, pretty much anyone wearing leather bothers me” Manfred commented, watching the newcomers from his seat at the table. He glanced up at Creek, noticing she still wasn’t able to look him in the eyes. Since the revelation of her brother’s crimes – and her father’s abandonment – Creek had been distant, almost cold. He could understand her reasoning but it still pained him that she couldn’t or wouldn’t let him help. 

“Maybe Bobo can tell us if he recognizes them” Olivia said, eyes fixed on the dining room. She motioned for Creek to step to one side so she could get a better look at their visitors. “Look like gang-bangers to me.” She watched as the younger man shimmied out of his leather jacket, tossing it on the bench beside him. Underneath he was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt with the logo for a club - Lux - on the front. “Or maybe not. Look at the art work on the big guy’s arms. That’s not typical prison tats. Looks like custom jobs.”

“Maybe another gang decided to come to find out about the guns and decided to find out what Bobo did with them?” Creek guessed, casting a quick look back into the café.

“I doubt it” Lem said, turning in his chair to take a look for himself. “They may be dressed like bikers but there something about their aura that doesn’t fit. There is too much light surrounding them, too much... I'm not sure how to describe it.” He frowned as the door opened and Bobo entered, waving to Madonna in the kitchen before taking a seat at the counter. Both men looked up at his arrival then dismissed him, looking back down at their menus. “So – not Bobo then. I wonder…” He looked over at the clergyman seated beside Olivia, his eyes fixed firmly on his Bible. “What do you think, old friend?”

The Rev looked up, staring across the room at the two strangers with a frown. “I think we’ve allowed two predators into our home.”

“Why do you say that?” Creek asked, surprised. “The older guy comes off sort of soldier like but the younger guy…”

“Neither is what they seem” Rev said quietly. “The tiger in me feels the approach of the predator, one even he cannot stand against. It is the same feeling I had when Bowie approached me in the church.”

“Do you think they are angels like Bowie was?” Manfred asked, looking from Lem to Olivia with concern. “We barely survived that encounter and with Chuy out of the picture because of the influence of the veil I’m pretty sure taking on two of them at once would get us all killed.” 

“If they are then its Joe they would be looking for.” Olivia mentally calculated the shot she would need to make to take out the two men without hitting anyone else. “Lucky thing he’s not here right now.”

“He is here” Creek whispered in horror, crossing her arms across her chest. “He showed up at the tattoo parlor about an hour ago, right as I was headed for work. He said he’d taken Chuy somewhere the veil couldn’t hurt him but had come back to help in case other things happened.”

“He should have stayed away” Lem said softly. “He, of all of us, should have realized where there is one bounty hunter there are likely to be others.”

“Oh Crap!” Manfred started out of his chair in agitation. “Look!”

The Midnighters all turned to see the café door open and their friend, Joe Strong, tattoo artist and fallen angel, step through.


	3. Should have stayed away

The Midnighters all turned to see the café door open and their friend, Joe Strong, tattoo artist and fallen angel, step through. He waved to Madonna and clapped Bobo on the shoulder as he started to walk through the restaurant. 

The older man stared straight at his companion, his eyes fixed on the younger man’s chest. “We have company, little dragon. Be prepared"

The other man glanced sideways as the tall, rangy blond “fallen” angel walked into the café. “That him?" At his companion's nod, the younger biker's eyes narrowed, assessing their potential target. "Not as impressive as some I've fought but better than others. Tall SOB, might be a good match. So – how long before he realizes we’re here?”

“Right about now” The older man muttered, laying his cup down and turning in his seat.

Joe stopped suddenly in his tracks, feeling the waves of angelic aura flowing over him. More of his kind were here, in the café, and they wanted him to know it. He turned to scan the diner, stopping when he came to the two strangers seated in the booth. The face of the older one sent his heart plummeting to his stomach. Slowly he approached, praying the humans around him would not fall victim to what was about to occur. “Seraphiel? It has been a long time.”

“A millennium or more. as a matter of fact. I think that it might have been since the last time this veil started to fray. Far too long, little brother.” The older man gave a quick nod at his companion. “This one is Andre, Master of the Dragon temple and our brother Gabriel’s student. Say hello to our runaway, little dragon.”

Andre smiled, his bright, sharp white teeth glowing in the artificial light. “Wish I could say this was a pleasure, dude, but …” He shrugged expressively, his eyes never leaving the fallen Angel's face.

“I don’t want any trouble here” Joe said, casting a quick glance towards the other Midnighter’s who were coming from the private dining area.

“Is that what you told Bowie when she tracked you down – that you didn’t want any trouble?” Seraphiel’s voice was emotionless, no sign in his tone of what the older angel was thinking. "I can just imagine how that conversation might have gone down. Not well if I remember that fool of a hunter."

“So you’ve heard” Joe sighed, his shoulder’s drooping.

“Rather hard not to. She didn’t go down easy.” Seraphiel eyes roamed over his fallen brother's frame. "Heard you weren't the one who took her down though. I was told it was that half-breed demon you've been sleeping with that finally took her life. Pity. I thought you were a better fighter than that. Hadn't imagined you allowing someone else to fight your battles for you."

Joe winced at the pointed sarcasm in the older angel's voice. "I didn't ask him to do what he did. He did it for love."

"Yeah, love" Andre rumbled, a bitter tone to his voice. "Love conquers all - except when it doesn't."

Lem stepped forward, putting himself at the angel’s back. “Is there a problem here?” he asked, examining both men carefully. There was something about them, something that reminded him of Joe and yet...

Andre eyed the blue-eyed man with interest. “Well, isn’t this interesting. A leech come to the aid of a fallen angel. Somehow fitting, don’t you think?" He glanced over at his companion. "Pity. He might be fun to get to know. Guess we aren't going to have the time, right?"

Joe held out a hand to Lem and the others, stopping them in their tracks. “Give me a minute with my friends to explain the situation then we can take it outside.”

"Yeah, tell your friends all about it" Andre snarled, eyes bright. "I'm so SURE they will be interested in hearing why Heaven keeps sending people after your punk ass."

Seraphiel shrugged. “Enough, boy, we're here to deliver a message and nothing more. Joseph, be in front of the church in twenty minutes. Don’t make me come looking for you again, boyo. It won’t be pretty if I do.” He slid out of his seat and started for the door, disappearing into the darkness beyond. Andre tossed money on the table and followed him, smiling his predatory smile at the two beings in front of him before he, too, disappeared into the night.

“Who are they?” Manfred asked, looking up at the tall angel with concern. "Are they here because of the veil collapsing?"

“Not here – back in the dining room.” Joe hurriedly led the way, closing the door behind Creek before turning to face his friends.

“Okay – so we’re all here. Tell us who those dudes are and how we can get rid of them.” Olivia’s voice was tight with anger, furious at the older angel’s dismissal of her friends.

“The old one is Seraphiel – the first of the Seraphim line, taught by Archangel Michael himself. As old and as strong as Bowie was even she couldn’t stand against him and hope to survive. I was told he stood with his line against Lucifer himself during the first War in Heaven and kept the Silver City from being corrupted. He's what every soldier angel wants to be, dedicated to his craft and to our Father.” Joe leaned tiredly against the door. “The young one I don’t know as much about. I had heard that God had put powerful guardians into the hands of the Archangels to train to protect mankind from attack by demonic forces but I never had a chance to meet any of them. They were selected and trained long after I left. Since this one is traveling with Seraphiel, I'm going to assume he's not here to help us with the veil.”

"Then they are here because of Bowie" Manfred said, trying to look calmer than he felt. 

"Maybe - though I don't know why. Bowie was terrified of Seraphiel though she never told me why. Every time we went into battle against the demons she would reinforce the idea that if we didn't wipe them all out that the oldest of our kind would wipe us out." Joe looked up thoughtfully, trying to relax the tension that was building in his back. "I'm just glad Chuy isn't here. I don't know what he would do if ..."

"He isn't doing anything" Olivia replied angrily. "You haven't done anything to warrant them hunting you down like this. Maybe Fiji can come up with something..."

"No" Joe said quietly. "I need to face Seraphiel once and for all, explain why I ran and hope he will show mercy on the humans of Midnight."

"What are the odds?" Manfred muttered. "Bowie didn't have a problem using humans as bait - what makes you think this guy is any different?"

"Because I have to believe that Bowie was the exception not the rule. I have to hope he, like me, believes that mankind is beloved by our Father and not merely animals to be led to the slaughter." Joe turned and opened the door. "I'd ask that you not follow me out but..."

"That's not going to happen" Olivia replied, glancing around the table. "He wants a piece of you then he's got to go through the rest of us to get it."


	4. In front of the Church

Seraphiel and Andre walked their bikes quietly, parking them in front of the ramshackle old church. Andre, his jacket flung over his handbars, walked around the fence dividing the cemetery from the street and peered into the darkness, his slitted dragon's eyes reading the words on the tombstones with ease. "Pet cemetery? Beside a church? Kind of freaky. Guess the preacher doesn't get much company on Sunday."

The older angel glanced back at the fence with a frown. " Small town. Maybe they like their pets." He sniffed the night breeze, senses on alert. "Why do I smell a shape-shifter nearby?"

Andre took a deep breath and turned towards the door leading to the basement. "Me too. Good place for one to hide." He looked over at his companion with gleaming eyes. "Personally I think shifters are better off in big towns with a more varied supply of prey. But then, that's just me. I like chasing things down in the twisty-turny alleys of New York and L.A. Think one of these guys in the diner is our elusive shifter?"

"It is me" a deep voice replied from the shadows. The Rev had not stayed after watching Joe's confrontation with the strangers, slipping quietly out of the dining room while his friends had been occupied with Joe's explination about what or who these "men" were. That feeling of a predator stalking Midnight has only intensified when he left the cafe, making him uncomfortable in his human form. It was a feeling he recognized, the same one he had felt when Bowie, the fallen angel, had attacked him in his own church. He had spotted the two visitors moving towards the ramshackle structure and knew he must confront them, as he had confronted her. These two were after his friend just as she had been. The Rev had lost enough friends in his life, sometimes because of his condition, and sometimes because Fate had chosen to leave him a solitary figure. Coming to Midnight had been the first time in a long time he had felt safe and at home, with people who cared for him despite his condition. He would not willingly lose them if he could help it. The Rev stood in the shadows, wishing for once that the Moon was full and that his were-essence could help with the fight and knowing that for this battle he would have to rely on his words alone. "What brings you to my home?"

"Not you" the older man replied, holding out a hand to his young companion to keep him still and in his place beside the fence. "I have no quarrel with shifters, especially those born to their fate. Our business is with Joseph and the sooner it is done the sooner all will be mended."

Andre shifted his feet restlessly, muscled arms crossed across his chest. "So - shifter? What type are you? Wolf? Bear? Born to it or made?"

"I was born to it - born a were-Tiger" Rev replied, not taking his eyes off what he knew was the main threat - the quiet, grey-haired man in front of him.

"Tiger?" Andre snorted, laughing. "Damn boy - good thing my sister isn't here. She would probably adopt you. Girl LOVES cats."

Seraphiel sighed. "He's not a cat. boy, but a shifter. Your sister knows the difference - even if she does tend to offer sanctuary to assorted magical felines I don't particularly care for."

Andre laughed harder. "Yeah - you tell her that her shifter cat people are not welcomed in her home. I'll have 911 on speed dial for when she tries to send you into orbit without a rocket."

Seraphiel shook his head, a wry smile on his formerly taciturn face. "Sometimes boy I'm not sure how your father has managed not to turn more grey than he is after dealing with you." He looked up at the silent man in front of him and shrugged. "Young ones. They keep you on your toes."

"Hey!" Andre protested. "I'm not THAT young!"

"In comparison to me, boyo, the pyramids of Giza are brand new construction."

The Rev watched the playful banter between the two men with a frown. Bowie had not been like this. Her brittle, mad anger had made her a danger from the first moment she had entered the church. These two were more like an older uncle saddled on a road trip with a rambunctious young nephew and making the best of it. "Are you here about Bowie?" he asked finally, stepping slightly closer to the pair. "Because if you are you should know she gave Joe no choice. She used his friends as bait to lure him out and would have killed us all to make her plan work."

Seraphiel stepped back, keeping the distance between them. "Yes, I know - and no, Bowie isn't all of the reason we're here. Joseph and I must talk and the sooner he gets himself out here the less painful this conversation will be. Little dragon and I have other places to be, other people to see. Can't spend all my time in a place about to be over run by the hordes of Hell."

"Then you know about the veil and what will happen when it falls?"

Andre shrugged, stepping forward to be at his friend's side. "Yeah - but not our problem. That's your problem. The Old Man put you all here for a reason. Figure that reason is to stop what's coming - or not."

"Were you here when it first fell?" The Rev asked quietly.

"I've been at almost every war against the infernal hosts that Heaven has participated in. This one was no exception. I can't tell you how this one will end but I will say this. The last time the veil fell, the war ended not because of the might of angelic swords but because of the sacrifice of one brave human. Take that for what ever you can make of it." Seraphiel looked across the road at the group leaving the cafe and headed in their direction. "Your friends are coming. Best you join them."


	5. Chapter 5

Emilio looked up to see the other Midnighter’s, with Joe in the lead, coming towards the church. The older angel, Seraphiel, stood silently in the street with his arms crossed across his chest, his face impassive. If he was concerned about the small group of people coming towards him he wasn’t showing it. His young companion was another matter. He had taken a fighting stance behind the angel, gleaming eyes fixed on the biggest threat coming towards them – the vampire. If needed, he’d be the first target acquired and eliminated. Emilio followed the young man’s line of sight with a frown. “They only want to protect their friend” the Rev whispered in a worried tone. “They won’t start a fight if you don’t.”

“Well, laddie” Seraphiel drawled, not moving an inch “that might be a problem then. Because I’m pretty sure we’re going to at least have words with Joseph. And words have a tendency to lead to other things.”

“Ah hell, Irish” Andre rumbled from behind. “Are we going to talk those suckers to death or what?”

“We’ll talk to Joseph – or to them if need be” Seraphiel agreed calmly. “At least until one of them takes a swing at us. Then all bets are off.” He looked over at the clergyman somberly. “Keep them back until my business with Joseph is done or I will. Simple as that.”

“Let me talk to them” Emilio begged. “We don’t want any trouble.”

“Everyone says that” Andre snarled “But when push comes to shove – trouble always seems to happen.”

“Go on then” Seraphiel nodded towards the rapidly approaching group. “Talk to them. But tell Joseph he needs to speak to me right now. I’ve no time and no patience left for this foolishness.”

Emilio nodded his thanks and swiftly intercepted his fellow Midnighter’s, waving Joe on towards the duo waiting for him. “They just want to talk to Joe – nothing more” he said, his voice tinged with worry.

“Well, anything they want to say to him they can say to us” Olivia replied, glaring at Joe’s back.

“Rev, did they tell you what they want him for?’ Manfred asked, watching the fallen angel slowly approach his fellow celestial beings.

“No” he admitted, turning to watch the confrontation. “But I have a feeling that if we push the issue they won’t back down from it.” He glanced back at Joe’s retreating form. “Let Joe deal with them at least for now. If things go wrong…”

“We’ll be here to assist” Lem replied quietly.

Joe shut out the worried conversations behind him, focusing on the vivid blue eyes of the elder Seraphim in front of him. He had never met Seraphiel but Bowie’s almost panicked reaction anytime he was thought to be in their theater of war had left him with an impression that the human form in front of him wasn’t living up to. He was smaller in human form than Joe was but even from ten feet he could see that it was all lean, hard muscle. The older angel’s eyes weren’t as manic as Bowie’s had been, but they were bright - cold and calculating - leaving you wondering what he might be planning behind their azure depths. He remembered Bowie telling him stories of the elder Seraphim’s training with archangel Michael and how he had passed those lessons on to the others of his line when Lucifer fell. She had never been taught by him but had seen enough of those who had to be suitably impressed – and terrified. “Now I wish I had asked her why she was so scared” he muttered to himself. 

“Maybe you should have asked her what the penalty for desertion of your post was” Seraphiel replied, stepping forward to meet the taller angel. “Did it ever occur to you what you leaving your post would do to the others still fighting those animals?” He rolled his shoulders and released the massive wingspan that identified him as a higher angel. Some of the dark grey feathers fluttered softly in the evening breeze. Some gleamed almost metallically, showing the sharp edges that would rip an enemy apart when they were used as weapons. He watched the younger angel’s reaction closely, making sure he understood the significance of his unfurled wings and that he (and his young companion) had room to strike if needed.

Joe winced at Seraphiel’s words and actions. He had heard what the Seraphim had done to demonic hosts with those armored wings. That he was displaying them now, so early in their conversation, was not a good sign. “She told me they were all alike, all our enemies. That we had to kill them or they would kill us. But she never said WHY it had to be done.”

“Maybe the fact that they had crawled up from Hell to destroy the All-Father’s creations should have been your first clue why the fighting was going on.” Andre moved to flank the tall blond, staying more than arms reach away from both Joe and Seraphiel. “Or maybe they didn’t like those fluffy things attached to your back. You know – your wings? Those things that mark you as being one of the first of God’s creations.” He glanced at Joe’s shoulders speculatively. “Still have them right? Haven’t done something stupid like cut them off?”

Joe barely spared the younger man a glance as he flexed his shoulders, allowing his white wings to spread out from his back. “I would not mutilate myself like that – not even to hide from Heaven.”

Andre snorted. “White? Really? Geeze – thought only the Virtues were stuck with white wings.”

Seraphiel smiled thinly. “I wouldn’t crow too loudly, little dragon. I’ve seen your wings. Psychedelic doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

Andre shrugged. “Asian dragon – Asian color scheme. What can I say? I like being different. Besides, green, red and gold aren’t all THAT strange. Unless you’re an angel.”

“Oh you are different, young one” Seraphiel snorted in amusement. “You are definitely unique.” 

Joe frowned, looking between the two in confusion at the odd, bantering tone the Seraphim was taking with his companion. “Your companion is a guardian, not an angel. Who is his mentor?”

“We aren’t talking about him, boyo, we’re talking about you” Seraphiel’s voice turned sharp and cold. “But if you must know – his teacher is Archangel Gabriel.”

“Yeah, dad’s on sabbatical right now so Irish here is stuck with me.”

“Dad?” Joe asked, weakly.

“The Archangel has raised the boy from infant to man. The young dragon’s is a little more informal with his mentor than I would allow but…”

“I call bullshit on that” Andre laughed outright. “I’ve heard my sister wheedle things out of you without you even batting an eye.”

Seraphiel flicked a wing in his companion’s general direction. “Your sister is my student. How I chose to train her is MY business, little dragon, and don’t you forget it.” He sighed, shaking his head “I’m far too old to be babysitting young fighters.” Looking up at the rangy blond, the elder Seraphim could feel a sense of weariness overcome him. “This is your one and only chance, boyo, to tell me why you cut and run before I hand down our Father’s decree. Give me your explanation and make it a good one.”

“The only explanation I can give is that I could not keep killing anymore, not without some explanation of what it all was to ultimately lead to. I was losing what empathy I was created with in a battle against creatures whose crimes, while heinous, I was not sure deserved genocide.” Joe looked down at the ground, unwilling to see the scorn in the older angel’s eyes as he had Bowie’s. “I only knew what Bowie told me about them, only saw them from her point of view. How could I be sure what she told me was all there was to the story? My companion is half-demon yet he is more human, more loving than many beings, human and angel, I have known. How could I be sure that there weren’t others like him that were being slaughtered not because of what they did but because of what they were?”

“You don’t normally go to war against your friends” Seraphiel replied in a dry, matter-of-fact tone. “And in case you didn’t notice at that time – they were trying to kill you as much as you were trying to kill them.”

“Bowie said they were lower being, inferior to us and that they deserved to die. I had doubts I could not share with her or anyone. I just couldn’t do it anymore so I ran. I am guilty of desertion. But at least I was true to my heart.”

The Seraphim sighed. “And why, boyo, didn’t you bring your doubts to me? You were created after the First War in Heaven – it wasn’t like we were hurting for more swords at the Gate. If you weren’t cut out for the battlefield I could have found another billet for you.”

Joe’s head jerked up in surprise, finally seeing the sadness in the older angel’s eyes. “But she said…”

Seraphiel cut him off with a wave of his hand. “I can just imagine what that crazy bitch said to you boy. She was a Fallen long before you ran away from her. I or the Archangels would have had to deal with her and her blood-thirsty ways eventually. And it’s not your fault you believed her like you did. You were a young warrior, showing promise with a sword in your hand. But your heart obviously wasn’t in it. You should have come to me or to one of your brothers in your line and told them what you are now telling me. Little brother, our Father in Heaven is all-knowing but I am not. If you didn’t come to me with your doubts how could I make it right? “

Joe shuffled his feet, confused. “I thought you saw me as a coward or a traitor when I ran and that’s why …”

“Why we were looking for you?” Seraphiel sighed, glancing at his companion with a shrug. “Bloody hell – this is really not going the way I had planned. I’m getting too old for this.”

“Dude, chill!” Andre replied with a smile. “Just tell the guy what you dragged us out the hind end of Earth to tell him and let’s get back to L.A. before Lucifer does something crazier than normal.”

“Lucifer? In L.A.?” Joe asked weakly.

“Long story for another time” Seraphiel responded, folding his wings back in place.


	6. Tribunal

Seraphiel eyed his run-away with a jaundiced eye. “This would have been simpler if you had told us what Bowie was doing before things became complicated. As it was – she fell and has created havoc in her wake. Havoc that neither I nor my brethren have been allowed to deal with. Why that is – no one except our Father in Heaven knows. Perhaps she was meant to come here, find you and find her way back to us.”

“From what I hear of the bitch – THAT would not have been a good thing” Andre snorted in amusement. “Considering her attitude towards humans I’m surprised SOMEONE hadn’t tried to off her LONG before this.”

Seraphiel shrugged. “I think it was on your father's “to-do” list but other things got in the way. It doesn’t matter. She’s gone and the tribunal called to deal with her crimes will be released from their service.” The older angel eyed Joe pensively. “That does not, however, mean you are in the clear. There is still a tribunal prepared to judge you on your desertion of post.”

Andre sighed, shuffling his feet in annoyance. “Crap – that means we’ll be here even longer than I thought.”

Joe stared at his elder in consternation. “Why now? Why, after all this time, has it become important to judge me for my past actions?”

“Ask the elder of the Thrones when he gets here. Zaphiel will explain …” 

The Midnighters shivered as the air suddenly grew cold and thin and time seemed to slow all around them. Another angel appeared in their midst, dark silver wings framing an almost gaunt form. This angel was tall and bony, not athletic in comparison to Seraphiel’s boxer’s form or Andre’s bodybuilder aspect. His face was all sharp angels, high cheekbones and thin nose with dark eyes that seemed to take in every movement around him without giving anything away. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, folding his massive wingspan back behind him, brushing non-existent dust off the expensive three-piece suit he was wearing. Seen in the streets of any major city, he would be easily mistaken for a high-priced, corporate lawyer. It was a face Zaphiel, chief of the choir of angels known as Thrones, enjoyed displaying. “Brothers” he called out, walking up to Seraphiel and Joe.

The two angels turned, Joe bowing to the oldest of the Thrones and Seraphiel, equal to the newcomer in age and experience, merely nodding. “About time you got here” the older Seraphim growled. He jerked a thumb at his young companion. “This young one is beyond annoying when he’s bored.”

Zaphiel shook his head, a thin smile on his lips. “Somethings never change, do they little dragon? Still as restless as ever. How is your sister?”

Andre grinned sheepishly and waved. “Hey. Been a while. Sis is good. Took down that corporate legal shark a while back using some of the arguments you taught her. Dude never knew what hit him - and neither did his company.”

"I'm hoping it was done for a good cause?" the elder Throne asked, curiously.

"Damn straight. Company was shipping toxic chemicals to third world plants figuring no one would care if a bunch of foreigners died. Hadn't counted on my siblings giving a rats ass - or them having the muscle to make their displeasure known. Of course - it always helps to have an Angel whose sole purpose is justice on your side when you're trying to take down these corporate bastards." Andre's smile was predatory, matching the grin on the newly arrived Throne's face.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to see it. I'm sure she was fearsome." He turned to Joe and studied the lanky angel like he was a new variety of bug. "So, Joseph, are you ready to be judged for your actions?"

Down the street, Olivia caught the soft gasp from the man at her side. Beside her, the medium looked as though he had seen a ghost – which shouldn’t have bothered him. Yet something about this one did. Manfred swallowed thickly, his face turning a sickly green. “It can’t be. This isn’t a ghost. I’d know if it was a ghost!”

“Do you KNOW that angel?” Olivia hissed in his ear, grabbing the now shaking medium by the arm. 

“It looks like… like Hightower. The guy I’ve been running from, the one I conned, whose daughter killed herself because of me. But it can’t be him – he’s dead! And that’s not his ghost! I’d know!”

“Perhaps this angel has simply assumed a human form, one that has recently come to his attention” Emilio mused, watching the tableau occurring down the street. “His resemblance to your former enemy is not as troubling as why this other angel has appeared as he did – not bothering to pass as human. I’m afraid Joe maybe in more trouble than we know.”


	7. Time to end it

Zaphiel looked around the not quite deserted streets of the sleepy little town, a frown on his face. He could feel the pull of power flowing from the slowly unraveling Veil separating the human world from the Infernal. It was a cold, familiar aura that left a coppery taste in his mouth, much like the battlefields from the First War in Heaven had done. It was not a feeling he had ever hoped to experience again. “Well, we can’t do this out here. Not the proper ambience for a tribunal – or at least what will pass for one tonight.”

Andre jerked a thumb at the ramshackle church behind him. “What about in there? Seems appropriate.”

The older angels eyed the wooden structure with care. “The boy has a point, brother. Best to do this in our Father’s House.” Seraphiel moved to stand beside his sibling, arms crossed across his chest. 

Joe looked back at his friends, praying they stayed where they were. “Yes – let’s this inside away from prying eyes.”

Zaphiel also looked down the road, making a mental note of each of the human (or not so human) residents gathered at the end of the street. “I think it would be wise to have an audience so that all will be seen to be done as it should be. Go, invite the residents of this little village into their church that they may see how and why you are to be judged.” Laying a hand on Seraphiel’s back he gently guided both the other, senior angel and his companion to the door of the church, slipping quietly inside as Joe turned back to his friends.

The Midnighter’s hurried to his side, surrounding him protectively. “Who the HELL was that?” Olivia asked, her voice tight with concern.

Joe hung his head. “Zaphiel – eldest of the Thrones and the angel designated by our Heavenly Father to pass judgement on wayward angels. He’s here to proclaim my guilt as a deserter and hand down the sentence decreed by Heaven.”

“Manfred sees him in the form of someone he fears” Emilio said, his deep voice husky. “Is he taking on an aspect of this human for some reason.”

Joe shrugged. “Probably not. It’s probably just a face that appeals to him. Thrones are… hard to describe. Zaphiel is the oldest of his line and most known for his understanding of the aspects of both heavenly and earthly justice. He’s Seraphiel’s equal in age and ferocity but where the elder Seraph will cut you down slowly with his blades the elder Throne will whittle you down with words. Either way – you end up begging for mercy before you die.”

Lem’s blue eyes seemed to shine even colder and brighter as Joe describe his angelic brothers. “What do they want with you? Surely by now they know that your former mentor Bowie is dead but not by your hand. Are they here looking for justice for her?”

Joe shook his head. “I got the distinct impression Seraphiel was just as glad to be rid of her – saved him the trouble of offing her himself. No, they are here to deal with the fact that I ran from my post, fell from Heaven to Earth and have been running ever since.” He sighed, rolling his tight shoulders, trying to ease their tension. “I’ve been expecting this for some time. Just never thought Heaven would send the oldest of the angelic hosts to deal with me.”

“Deal with US” Olivia hissed, stepping forward to grip his arm. “You haven’t done anything to deserve their punishing you and we’re going to make sure they know it.”

Lem smiled slightly. “Considering our less than stellar actions against Bowie I have to wonder just how effective we will be.”

Emilio glanced back at his church, golden light leaking from the windows and door frames. “They won’t start a fight but they will finish it. It would be best all for all concerned if we didn’t put them in that position. Like Lem – I’m not sure we could do much more than get in their way.”

Creek shivered, the cold night air seeming even more frigid than it had been before. “Maybe we should get Fiji? She might have something that would work on them even if it only gives Joe a running start.”

Joe shook his head, his eyes sad. “I’m not running anymore. It’s time I faced up to my actions and took whatever punishment they have planned for me. It’s the only way for Chuy and the residents of Midnight to be safe from Heaven’s judgement.” He stared back at the church, his hands in his pockets. “Zaphiel has asked that you come and bear witness to this event. I’ve never heard of human’s witnessing angel being punished by Heaven but…”

“Always a first time for everything” Lem replied, stepping up to put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “If you want us there then lead the way.” The other’s fell in behind the vampire as the angel led them back towards the church. No one noticed the small figure of the cat, Mr. Snuggly, following them from the shadows.


	8. It's time

Inside the church, Seraphiel and Zaphiel put two large chairs in front of the altar, sitting where they could watch the door. Andre dropped to the floor beside his companion, pulling out a string of worry beads from his jacket and winding them around his already nervously moving fingers. “So – elephant in the room – that Veil is getting pretty frayed.”

Zaphiel nodded, his eyes fixed on the church door. “Yes, little dragon, we can all feel it. It won’t be long now before the Infernal realm makes its final push to enter this reality. Colconar is already gathering his minions to flood the town with their evil.”

Andre looked up at the elder Throne with a frown. “Is this happening because Lucifer has left his throne? Or was it just something that was going to happen regardless of what Luci did or didn't do?”

Zaphiel smiled. “He always hated being called Luci – so of course we all called him that. No, little dragon, this is not happening because the Prince of Hell has left his throne to be a club owner in Los Angeles. His absence from Hell, however, is making it easier for those Fallen who are inclined to strike out at human kind to do so knowing that Lucifer is not on his throne to chastise them.”

Seraphiel leaned back in his chair to better watch his brother angel. “And you are sure this is what Heaven wants done with this little runaway?”

Zaphiel shrugged. “It’s been left to my discretion. I think my reasoning is sound, don’t you?”

The older Seraphim smiled. “You’re getting soft in your old age, brother.”

The elder Throne smiled back. “Let me remind you, brother, that you were created before I was which technically makes you further in to our dotage than I am.”  


Andre’s boisterous laugh rolled out to the street, stopping the Midnighters in their tracks.

“I think that’s the younger guy” Creek said softly, listening as the laughter died down. 

“Wonder what’s so funny” Manfred muttered, glancing up at Joe. 

Joe shrugged. “Like I said in the café – the young one is a Guardian. I know he’s powerful but that’s pretty much all I know about him.”

Emilio stared at the door thoughtfully. “Let me go in first, just so they know we’re not here for a fight.”

“Speak for yourself Rev” Olivia muttered. “I’m up for teaching these guys they can’t just come into our town and set up their own kangaroo court.”

“Olivia” Joe pleaded. “This doesn’t have be a violent encounter. I deserted my post and they are right to be angry. Let me deal with whatever punishment they have set aside for me. Please!”

Lem laid a hand on Olivia. “Let’s see what Emilio can do before we start an unnecessary war.”

She shrugged him off in annoyance. “Fine – go on in Rev. See what the angels have to say for themselves.”

Emilio opened the wooden doors carefully, only to step back startled as Fiji’s cat darted out of the shadows and into the structure. “What does that creature think it’s doing?” he muttered, stepping through after it. He watched, puzzled as the cat made a beeline for the taller of the two angels, launching itself into his lap. “My apologies” he said somberly, walking down the aisle towards the three beings waiting for him. “I’ve never known him to do that before.”

Zaphriel gently stroked the orange cat, setting it purring in bliss. “Do not apologize. I like cats. Always have – even during the Burning Times when mankind thought them harbingers of evil. So foolish – but then I’ve always thought Father’s beloved creations have always been a work in progress.”

Seraphiel rolled his eyes. “Well, that explains why you and my girl get along so well. The pair of you, buried in law books and cat hair – a perfect match.”

Andre snorted in amusement. “True – so true.” He looked up at the Rev with glittering eyes. “So… where’s your friend the runaway? Hasn’t chickened out of this has he?”

“He’s outside the door. The others are … afraid for him.”

Zaphriel glanced over at his brother with a long suffering expression. “This really is dragging on far to long.” He looked back over the Rev’s shoulder at the door and called out “Joseph, enter and be judged!”

Outside, Joseph heard the command in every fiber of his being and turned reluctantly to the door. “It’s time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes - the Lucifer I'm referring to is the one from Fox's series "Lucifer". He seemed like a good addition to this world's supernatural creatures. And I'm a Tom Ellis fan .


	9. The Tribunal?

Manfred laid a hand on Lem’s arm, holding him back as the others followed Joe into the church. “How are you going to go in there? Won’t it be … uncomfortable?”

Lem stared at the door with a frown. “Probably. But I can stay just outside of the threshold with the door open and still hear what is going on. Best I can do – and if something does happen I’ll have a straight shot getting to the fight.”

Manfred shivered. “Not looking forward to dealing with ANOTHER angel looking for payback. Especially the one rocking Hightower’s face.”

Lem smiled. “But it’s not Hightower, is it? His motivations are not the same as your former enemy. Be silent and listen to what they have to say before making a decision on what must be done.”

“You probably should have said that to Olivia” Manfred replied with a shrug. “I get the feeling she’s not in a “listening” sort of mood.”

“That’s why I’m telling you. You will have to be the quiet in the midst of the storm.” Lem settled himself with his back braced against the door jamb, just outside of the church, dismissing the young psychic as he did so. His blue eyes scanned the interior, mentally putting everyone in a particular place inside the structure. He would need to know where all the obstructions were located if he needed to make a quick entrance and exit of this holy place. Manfred patted him on the arm, and step into the church trotting quickly to catch up with the others.

Inside, Joe stopped in front of the two chairs carefully arranged in front of the altar. He made a mental note that the guardian – Andre – was settled at Seraphiel’s feet like an oversized guard dog, waiting to be given the word to attack. The younger man’s eyes were cold, his pupil’s in slits. “Probably why they call him little dragon” Joe thought to himself as he took his stance before the elder angels. Neither the angel’s nor the Guardian were armed yet each reflected an aura of danger that send a chill down the runaway angel’s spine. He wondered if it would be worth it to pray to the Almighty that, for once, Olivia wasn’t armed. “I’m here. What is my sentence?”

Zaphiel rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. “Young ones. Always in such a hurry.”

Seraphiel looked over at his brother with a thin smile “Says the angel who once rushed up to the Throne of our Father, demanding a word…”

“A story for another time” Zaphiel interrupted hurriedly. “So I’m going to assume we can dispense with the reasons for today’s tribunal?”

“Hey, are we it for this Tribunal?” Andre asked, curiously. “Shouldn’t there be like MORE angels than just the two of you.”

“And you, little dragon” Zaphiel replied with a slight smile. “You will represent your kind. I would have liked your sister to be here…”

“Oh HELL NO” Andre groaned. “You two would have started talking points of law through history and we’d be here until the next millennium.”

Zaphiel chuckled. “Yes, that’s true. Perhaps it’s best she not attend. As to your question - yes this is all the Tribunal this situation requires.” He straightened in his chair and looked back at Joe. “As I was saying, we will dispense with the reading of the charges…”

“NO!” Olivia called out from the pew. “Tell us why you are persecuting our friend!”

“Olivia!” Joe hissed, praying the two older angel’s wouldn’t strike out in anger. “Stop! Let me handle this!”

“What is there to handle?” Olivia replied tightly. “What gives them the right to just appear and think they can judge you for something that happened before time began? Where were they when Bowie came and attacked us? Where were they when we started to see the effects of the Veil starting to crumble?”

Andre looked up from the ground, grinning. “Feisty. I LIKE her!”

Seraphiel rolled his eyes. “Not the point here, little dragon. Mortals don’t get to inject themselves into Tribunal business.” He glared back at the angry blond. “If they can’t remain quiet then they will have to leave.”

“Make me” Olivia hissed, reaching for her gun. A whistling of wind and the young woman found herself grabbed out of her chair and sent flying down the aisle by the older angel, who stood frowning as she slid to a stop. Jumping to her feet she snatched the gun from her waistband and fired – only to watch as the bullets bounced harmlessly off the angel’s armored wings. “What the…?”

“Olivia!” Creek screamed, trying to get past Manfred to get to her friend. The psychic grabbed her, anchoring her in place, whispering frantically in her ear to be calm.

“ENOUGH!” Zaphiel’s voice seemed to bounce off the rafter’s, surrounding the group with the sound of his angry words. “We are here by the command of the Almighty. Our mission will be done. Unless you wish to be judged along with Joseph I suggest you find your seats or leave.”

“Olivia” Lem’s deep voice sounded from the doorway. “You are making things worse. Stop – let Joseph handle this.” He leaned as far into the church as he dared, smoke starting to float from his exposed skin as he did so. Emilio waved the vampire off, stepping forward beside Joe.

“Yeah – cause trying to draw a gun on the oldest and most badass of the angelic army was such a great plan” Andre drawled, rising to his towering height beside Seraphiel’s now empty chair.

“Set your ass back down, little dragon” Seraphiel hissed, his eyes never leaving Olivia’s prone figure. “I am NOT going to be the one to explain to your father how you got shot on what should have been a simple assignment.”

“Indeed, Gabriel does tend to get a bit excessive when he thinks you are hurt. I certainly wouldn’t want him leveling the city of Midnight in retaliation for his son’s injury.” Zaphiel leaned back in his chair, staring at Andre with a small smile. 

“Gabriel?” Emilio asked in a hushed voice. “The archangel Gabriel?”

Seraphiel shrugged. “Someone needed to teach that boy some control – who better than our Father’s Voice – the Messenger of Heaven?” He glanced quickly back to make sure the young man had not moved from his place beside the chairs. “Not anyone’s fault that the silly sod of an Archangel can’t say no to the boy.” 

Manfred unceremoniously shoved Creek behind him and reached out a hand to Olivia. “Get on your feet. The sooner this is done the sooner they will leave and we can do damage control. Right?” The psychic looked at the angels and their Guardian companion with determination hiding his fear.

Andre huffed, suddenly uncomfortable. “Okay – fine. Dude’s got a point. Can we get on with this? Does your runaway get to present his side of what happened or do you just hit him with his sentence and move on?”

Seraphiel backed up to his chair, his eyes never leaving Olivia’s face. “He left his post, little dragon. That is all the reason we need. You’ve stood in the face of overwhelming odds, against horrors beyond mortal man’s understanding and not backed down from the fight. He, born an angel with grace and power greater than any Guardian, did not do nearly as well as you did. Should he not be sentenced?”

Andre shrugged his shoulders. “But he’s not ME. I have a taste for the battlefield. I can compartmentalize what happens in my life – both during and after a war. Maybe he couldn’t. Maybe he wasn’t cut out to be a frontline soldier. I’m not saying he shouldn’t get a boot up his ass for falling and leaving everyone to pick up after him but…”

Zaphiel’s laugh was warm, far warmer than the expression on his face. “You are your father’s son, little dragon. He is the Heart of Heaven – and you have learned empathy from him. But you are right about one thing. Joseph needs to be punished for his actions. He cannot simply be allowed to walk away – especially after all the chaos Bowie created trying to hunt him down.” The elder Throne looked at the fallen Angel and his human friends, dark eyes shifting from one face to another. “I think I have seen enough, brother. It is time.”


	10. The Sentance

The Sentence  
Zaphiel pointed one long finger at Joe, his eyes fixed on the Fallen angel’s face. “On your knees, boy.”

“No!” Manfred heard himself call out, not sure why he was inserting himself into this situation. “He deserves to face his fate on his feet.”

“You may believe so, Son of Adam, but his crimes are against his own kind and so he will kneel as others who have Fallen have done to receive their sentence.” The older Throne glanced over at the hulking Guardian, who slid noiselessly in behind the lanky angel and put one large hand on his shoulder.

“Let me go” Olivia hissed, squirming to escape around Manfred and help their friend. “They are going to kill him!”

"I don't think so" Lem's voice whispered from the door. "They aren't drawing swords - at least not yet. I think they have something else in mind for Joe." 

"That's what worries me" Manfred muttered. 

“His absence from his post allowed dark forces to enter the world, causing the death of numerous of his line” Seraphiel said quietly, taking a parade rest stance in front of his chair. “His brothers and sisters fell trying to cover where he should have stood. Should their deaths be forgotten?”

Manfred gripped the blond even tighter, knowing she was going to make him pay for his manhandling later. “Bowie was his teacher. Can you blame him for wanting to get away from the nightmare scenario she was creating?”

Andre shrugged. “I’d have tried to put the bitch into the ether without a life line – but that’s just me.”

“Yes, little dragon, and if you had been there for that battlefield I seriously doubt we would be having this conversation” Zaphiel said with a sigh. “We’d be having a conversation with Gabriel about letting you off your leash around lesser beings - i.e. the demons.” He stared up at the ceiling in amusement. "Not a talk I'd like to have with anyone - much less our older brother Gabriel. He can be a tad unreasonable where you are concerned."

“Hey - not my fault he's a helicopter parent. And as for getting let loose on lesser beings - well, that's a story for another day” Andre said with a shrug, tightening his grip on Joe’s shoulder. He looked up at the older Seraphim’s face, looking for a clue for his next actions.

Seraphiel straightened his already ram-rod straight posture and motioned to the Guardian to wait for his signal. “Have human’s not also dealt harshly with their own soldiers who have walked away from their posts, leaving their fellows to fight and possibly die alone?” Seraphiel’s bright eyes swept the human faces in front him impassively. “Why should we do less to our own – especially when the consequences for his actions were so great?” He raised a hand, motioning for Andre act.

Joe could feel the Guardian’s strength (and a measure of angelic grace) as the other man pushed, forcing him to the ground. He bowed his head, unwilling to look up at the greatest of warrior angels, fearing the disappointment he would see in both the elder angel’s eyes. Behind him he could feel Seraphiel moving into place beside the younger man, his hand on Joe’s other shoulder, keeping him pinned in place. “Let it be as our Father commands” he whispered.

“Joe – you can’t just give up!” Creek’s voice was high pitched with fear. 

“I did not think through what falling would mean” Joe continued, his eyes fixed firmly on the ground. “The battle was over. I didn’t think what would come next – whether more demons would try to break through past our lines after they had been so soundly defeated. I never meant for others of my line to be injured because of my doubts.” He looked up at the gaunt figure still seated before the altar. “I deserve whatever fate you have for me. But my husband - Chuy - he has nothing to do with my crime. I accept my fate but please, don't take this out on him.”

Zaphiel stared up at the ceiling, watching the shadows dance across the wooden beams. "I have no instructions on this other being you have taken to your bed. So long as he stays out of our way, then we will stay out of his."

Emilio stepped forward, stopping beside Zaphiel’s chair. “Is there no room in God’s heart for mercy? Not even for one of his children who has hidden his face from his Father in shame?”

Zaphiel glanced over at the quiet figure with a cool smile. “I tend not to question our Father’s desires. In this case, it’s not HIS heart that has decided Joseph’s fate but my own. And I tend to abide by the rules of law.” He rose, his tall figure dwarfing the Rev as Emilio sank to his knees in front of his altar. “Joseph, it is by the word of our Father that you are judged a deserter from your line. Your punishment is banishment from the Silver City until such time as the All Father has determined you have learned better. Here you will remain – in the eye of the upcoming storm – and here you will make up for your mistakes by acting as soldier and guardian to the unique denizens of this small town. You will take up arms again and protect the children of Man from the creatures of Darkness that will come pouring out of their little antechamber of Hell when that Veil finally frays. If you fall against them – then into the Void you go until such time as Father chooses to return you to angelic form.”

“So essentially” Andre snorted. “You get to get the crap beat out of you again but if you die you're going to get put into cold storage until your Dad decides to take you out again. So don't die. Not a good scene.” He gave the kneeling angel a playful slap at the back of his head and pivoted to return to the altar and sit back down beside the chairs. "Dude, I hope you've kept up sword practice. Otherwise you're royally screwed."

“Sounds so much more official when my brother says it” Seraphiel said dryly, helping Joe to his feet. He turned the stunned angel towards him and slapped him gently on the cheek. “Next time, boyo, find me and TELL ME when something is wrong. Can’t fix what I don’t know.” He gently shoved Joe towards his friends and re-took his seat. "Off with you now. Go and be comforted by your friends. You lot are going to need to lean on each other very, very soon."

“So – that’s it?” Manfred asked, stunned, letting go of Olivia's arm. “You put us through all that just to tell Joe he can stay?” He 

The older angels shrugged. “Would you prefer we strike him dead and leave his ashes in a pile on the church floor?” Zaphiel asked calmly. “Because we can do that too. I just thought this might be a more effective teaching moment for our younger brother.”

“No! This is good! This is fine!” Creek called out, glaring at both Manfred and Olivia. 

Joe turned back to his elder brothers for a moment, seeing them in their true, light filled forms. “Thank you” he whispered. “I won’t disappoint you again.”

“See to it you don’t” Seraphiel growled. He looked over at his fellow angel with a slight smile. “So – I think you still owe me a drink after I rescued your feathery ass from the Library of Alexandria. What say you brother? Shall we see what trouble we can get into in Los Angeles in our elder brother’s club?”

Andre jumped to his feet, a wide smile on his handsome face. “Works for me! I could use a good beer or two.”

“It’s never just one or two with you, little dragon” Seraphiel sighed, still smiling.


End file.
